F**king Run!
F**king Run! is one of the two cooperative multiplayer modes in F.E.A.R. 3. The mode consists of 1-4 players teamed up as they make their way through waves of enemies using teamwork and support to reach the end, all the while being chased by Alma Wade's "Wall of Death". Should any one player be consumed by the Wall or killed by enemies, "it's game over for everyone." This mode is playable on "Street Cleaning," featuring 4 sequences similar to Tower area from Interval 05, "Hell's Express," similar to Bridge from Interval 06, and "Mother's Dark Nature," has identical map to Fairport Ridge Apartments in Interval 04 and has features in Interval 08. Gameplay As part of a small F.E.A.R. squadron, the player must fight their way through hordes of enemies to get to the extraction point. The player must keep a constant eye out for Alma's Wall of Death, because if any player comes in contact with it, it's game over for all. The player should beware the sound of character's heartbeat and/or the screen turning grey, as these things signal that the Wall of Death is near. And if the player can hear a woman scream (presumably from Alma herself) and character's vision begins shaking, it is a warning sign that the Wall of Death is about to consume the player. Before an individual part begins, a target time will appear on screen, this is the hint of how much time the F.E.A.R. squad has to reach the checkpoint, the Wall of Death will reach the checkpoint approximately 20 seconds after the target time is reached. If a player is taking too much hits, he will be incapacitated. Other player should revive him before the Wall of Death kill the player, on a plus side, revive is very fast as it takes about 2 seconds. If all players are incapacitated, the game ends as well. Players will encounter almost all types of foes in this mode, from normal ATC soldiers, Enhanced Power Armor, Replica Soldiers to Cultists with explosives strapped on them. Needless to say, it will be an easier game if there are four players with a decent amount of teamwork. However, its possible to complete this mode solo. Strategies *In Solo practice mode, as there are no allies, the player need only escape. *The EL-10 CAS is the best weapon for this mode. However, since shotgun is not for everyone and sometimes not available, G3A3 works wonders for most foes, especially if headshot is scored. *In many cases, outrunning the enemies is a good tactic. However, in "Hell's Express," explosive belt cultists cannot be outrun, and so must be taken out first. *Slow-Mo is disabled in this mode. *Scoped weapons are useless, as the player has no time to aim, one exception is the guard tower and Defensive turrets in "Mother's Dark Nature" map, Goliath is the best mean to take them out quickly. *If possible, take the REV9 Powered Armor, outrunning enemies and Wall of Death will be easier. *Shortcuts should be taken wherever possible. *The player can fall to their death through gaps if they aren't careful. *Resupplying while in the checkpoint should be a priority for the players, there might be no time looking for ammo while on the run. *Armed enemies should be killed first, if cannot be outran. *In levels like Hell's Express, where there are objects that the player needs to move under, they can do a slide kick and it'll be faster than crouching under it. Trivia *In F.E.A.R. Online, the level Fire Storm has similar playstyle as 4 players fight their way through a huge number of enemies as the fire chases them. *This mode is also unique for introducing the mines, which are placed in "Mother's Dark Nature" level to delay the player's movement and incapacitate player if not careful. Gallery 9E8DBB49721D9EBF7C8929D132401C3CA6764BF6.jpg|Street Cleaning Map. FEAR3_Multiplayer_FNR_SC_Incoming_Wall_04-noscale.jpg|Street Cleaning Map . Video es:¡Corre, Joder...! Category:F.E.A.R. 3 multiplayer Category:Multiplayer